Caster (Fate/Prototype: Aria)
| image2 = | type = |master= Waver Velvet |alignment= Lawful - Good |phantasm= EX |strength= C |endurance= D |agility= C |mana= B |luck= A |cskill1= Divinity |cskill1value= B (A+) |cskill2= Item Construction (False) |cskill2value= A |cskill3= Territory Creation |cskill3value= A |skill1= Charisma |skill1value= A+ |skill2= Golden Rule |skill2value= A |skill3= King's Return |skill3value= A |skill4= Sovereign of Magical Wands |skill4= EX |np1= |np1target= Anti-Army~Anti-Fortress |np1rank= B+ |np2= |np2target= Anti-Unit |np2rank= E~A++ |np3= |np3target= Anti-Unit |np3rank= EX }} | affiliation = Waver Velvet's Servant | qualclasses = | birthp = Babylonia, Uruk | gender = Male | height = 182 cm | weight = 68 kg | likes = | dislikes = | talent = Ruling wisely | imagecol = Blonde }} is the Caster-class Servant of Waver Velvet in the Second Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Prototype: Aria of War Revelations. Profile Identity Caster's identity is that of , the supreme wise king who returned from the journey of immortality. In legends, he has been described as “the one who saw everything”. At times ruthless, at times approving of human nature; the great king of Uruk who strictly led the masses. Upon returning from his search for immortality, he found in a decaying state due to his negligence. Since then he has dedicated himself to repairing and maintaining his kingdom, assisted by the chief priestess, . Appearance Personality As a Caster, Gilgamesh has a more mature mindset, he comes from after his journey to find immortality. In this form, he is considered as a wise king by the people of Uruk. Mankind's oldest hero, the King of Heroes Gilgamesh. Why does he manifest as a Caster? Pulling out countless numbers of magic wands from his Noble Phantasm and unleashing various forms of attacks; that figure of his certainly appears like that of a magus, but in practice, it is far different from a magus who compiles magic reaching towards the mystery of the world. He is also quite different from the author type of Casters that write of words that compose into poems or novels and fold into a book their very own worlds-----That figure of his, is so to speak a magus in shape only. Relationships Role ''Fate/Prototype: Aria of War Revelations'' Caster is summoned by Waver Velvet using the fossil of the first skin shed by the first snake after consuming the . Abilities Because he is attempting to protect his back even more than when acting as the King of Heroes, his meagerness during combat has drastically increased.2 He fights with various Mystic Codes drawn from his treasury and a large axe. He mainly utilizes long ranged attacks.1 Despite his weaker physical parameters as opposed to his Archer Class Counterpart, he still shows incredible willpower, even withstanding a fatal strike through the heart from Tiamat and still having the strength to continue using his Noble Phantasm against her. He is shown to have proficiency in summoning. Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasms are , and, . Category:Sovereigns Category:Babylonian Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Humans Category:Lawful Good Servants Category:Human Attribute Servants